Thank You, Orochimaru
by It's Raining Blood And Tears
Summary: Orochimaru sends Sasuke and Chihiro on a mission. The day unfolds from there. One-shot. SasukexOC. I seriously suck at summaries, so would you please read it? I said please. .


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N: Okay... so this was the one-shot that I promised xBitterSweetx101. I'm pretty sure that you guys won't recognize Chihiro in there. She's xBitterSweetx101's OC. So, read her story. And xBitterSweetx101, I'm sorry if Chihiro is OOC, and to the rest of you guys, I'm sorry if Sasuke is OOC, but this is my fanfiction, so I get to do whatever I want with them. -evil laugh- And if nobody reviews my other story, I'm going to stop it. **

**I wrote part of this at 5 in the morning, so it might not be that that good. Anyways, enjoy. **

* * *

**-Insert Cool Sounding Title Here-**

Knock! Knock!

"Enter!"

The door creaked open as a beautiful black-haired girl stepped in. "You called for me, Orochimaru-sama?" Her voice was a soft tingling of bells in the wind, enchanting anyone who heard it.

"Hai, I have a mission for you… and Sasuke-kun." She tensed at the sound of his name.

XxXxXxX

And that's how I ended up here in Konoha with Mr. Chicken-Butt Head, trying to steal some scroll that Orochimaru-sama wanted.

Maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Hyuuga Chihiro, and I used to live in Konoha, too, like Sasuke. And also like Sasuke, I decided that Konoha was a village filled with weaklings, and left to join the infamous Orochimaru. Of course, I think that my decision was correct, and nothing can change my thought on it.

We were walking, not side-by-side, though one of Konoha's busiest streets, and _lucky for us_, bumped into Sakura and Naruto. Fortunately, we had disguised ourselves and they didn't recognize us. Unfortunately, Sakura knew by our disguises that we weren't from the village and decided to take us on a one day tour of "the lively and lovely village of Konoha!" even before we agreed with her. And even worse? Naruto decided to join us.

I was just glad that they didn't ask for any personal information. I would have to make something up and trust Sasuke to go along with it, which I highly doubt he would do.

Ah, what a beautiful day today. The sun is shining, and the clouds aren't even out. The birds are chirping, and –

"Ano, excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the soon-to-be Hokage!!"

"Uh… okay…" Shit. I could feel the next sentence coming up, and I was definitely not looking forward to it.

"And what are your names?" I froze at Sakura's statement, and apparently, so did Sasuke 'cause he wasn't moving.

"Yeah! What's your name? And _yours_?" Naruto was jumping in our faces.

"Um… well… my name's…" I looked around to see if anything would inspire me to come up with good and convincing names for me and Sasuke. Then, I saw it. "My name's Utau, and this is uh… Uzu… my… uh… older brother. Yeah. Older brother." I laughed nervously. The thought of Sasuke being my older 

brother was… not enough for me. I wanted more. What am I saying?! That'll never happen. Sasuke probably doesn't think of me like that, but I can always hope.

* * *

Uzu? What kind of name is that? And older brother? She sure sounds convincing. Not. Since when am I sarcastic? I am _never _sarcastic. Never!

"Uzu? Uzu-niisan? Aniki?" I snapped out of my thoughts to find Chihiro waving her hand in front of my face.

"I thought I lost you there for a second."

"Does he blank out like that often?" Sakura asked Chihiro quietly. Blank out? Did I just blank out?

"Sure… and it's because… he gets visions of the future. Sort of like premonitions, and they're usually correct, too. " Visions of the future? Premonitions? I am so going to get Chihiro back for this. And why does she get to make these things up? I should get to have some fun once in awhile. Wait. Uchiha's never have fun.

"Visions of the future?! That's sooo cool!! Hey, hey, Uzu! What kind of vision did you just have?"

-twitch- Calm down, Sasuke, calm down. Inhale, exhale. "Actually, I'm not obliged to tell you, even though my vision was about you."

"Please? With a cherry on top?"

"On top of what?"

"A bowl of ramen." I knew he was going to say that, but still, just the thought of it makes me feel nauseous. A cherry on top of a bowl of ramen. Ugh.

"Tell you what. I'll tell you what I saw, but I have conditions." I was going to make the most of this. Thank you, Chihiro, for giving me this wonderful chance. Since when do I thank her?

"Anything. I'll do anything. Just tell me, please?" Naruto clasped his hands together and went on his knees.

"Okay… if you say so." I glanced at Chihiro and Sakura from the corner of my eye. They were staring at us in a funny way, especially Chihiro. I wonder what she's thinking right now. I'd give and do anything to get a piece of her mind right now. Back to Naruto. "I want you to… hm… Hey, Ch-Utau!"

"What?"

"What should I make Naruto do?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me."

I laughed. "Okay. Naruto, I'll ask you some questions. Do you have someone precious to you? Someone that you want to protect forever? But then that person left you?" I knew I was talking about myself, but I wanted to get some answers out of him. "If you do, will you try to get that person back? Do you _love _him?"

"…" He stared at the ground. "Yes… I do… and I am going to bring him back to Konoha, no matter what the cost is."

* * *

He laughed. "Isn't that what everybody says? But in the end, you never get that person back. Never." Sasuke… I bet he really still misses Konoha and his friends. He's trying to tell Naruto that he's never going to come back anymore, but Naruto's the same persistent dope. I sighed inwardly. He'll never understand what Sasuke and I are feeling right now. Leaving our homeland for power. How many people actually do that in their lifetime? They're loyal, especially to their village, they protect it with their life, but people like that are weak. They only do what they're told. They never try to achieve power, and their power is suppressed by their leader, their king. They are weak. They never disobey, never rebel. Isn't that what Sasuke feels, too?

"I will. I made a promise to Sakura-chan that I would, and I never break my promises, that's just part of my nindo!" Naruto grinned. Sakura laughed beside me.

"Naruto-kun… listen to Uzu-niisan, please. You don't understand what the other person is feeling. Maybe he doesn't want to come back. Are you going to force him against his will? Maybe he's unhappy here." Sasuke looked at me, surprised. I was surprised at myself, too. It just came out, I never meant to help Sasuke get his point across.

"… I guess you're right… but still…" Naruto looked back down at the ground. "And when are you going to tell me about the vision you had?"

I laughed. "Go on, Uzu-niisan, tell him about your vision."

"I guess I should, huh? My vision… it was about you, Naruto-kun, and this raven-haired guy." He was making it up as he went along. Who knew that Sasuke had this side in him? I sure didn't.

"Sasuke-kun! It has to be him!" Sakura screeched out.

Naruto nodded. "Go on, Uzu-san."

"You two were fighting, and you said, 'Come back, come back to Konoha.' He, Sasuke, laughed, and said, 'You can always try and make me.' And a layer of red covered your body, and a black pattern came out from Sasuke's neck and covered half of his body. That's all I saw when my vision moved onto another one." Sasuke paused for a second and stared at Naruto. "You're house is on fire." Naruto yelled out in horror and ran away, presumably to put out the fire that was burning his house down.

Sasuke turned around to face Sakura. "Now, it's your turn."

Sakura looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I had a vision about you, too, and there was a-"

I interrupted his sentence. "-a hot guy looking for directions, and he was standing right outside of your house."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Sakura froze completely.

"Yeah… and I think you better get going before that guy goes to another house to ask for directions." Sakura raced off into oblivion. I laughed. "Who knew she could run that fast?" I turned my head around to look at Sasuke, who was staring at me. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"We should get the scroll now." The more appropriate word for that would probably be steal, but I'm just taking precautions, just in case somebody overheard us. Sasuke nodded, probably still lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah… and I think you better get going before that guy goes to another house to ask for directions." Sakura raced off into oblivion. Chihiro laughed. "Who knew she could run that fast?" I froze. Who knew that Chihiro's laugh was so beautiful? Who knew that it would cause me to think thoughts that I've never thought before. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." I mumbled. What is this feeling that I'm feeling inside? Is this what people call love? I'm starting to sound like Gaara, now. But it's true, I've never fallen in love before, so how would I know?

"We should get the scroll now." I nodded, unconscious as to whatever Chihiro was saying.

Every time I trained with her, I've never felt this way before. I've always looked at her and thought, 'She's good-looking, unlike most of the girls I've seen.' But this is the first time I've looked at her through these new eyes that I've seen to got in the last few minutes. What was happening to me? I snapped out of my thoughts. I should concentrate on the mission first, then I'll deal with this feeling later. Yes, that's what I'll do.

XxXxXxX

"Ugh! I can't believe Orochimaru-sama lied to us! There was no 'Scroll of Forbidden Ninjutsu' in there! How can he send us out like this?! When I get back there, I'm going to get an answer out of him!! Ugh! I am so mad!" Chihiro plopped down onto the grass and stared at the ground in fuming anger.

Sasuke sat down next to her. "Calm down. There's no need to angry over such a small thing like that. Maybe Orochimaru just forgot." Oh shit. He was comforting her now.

Chihiro stared at him suspiciously. "What is wrong with you today? You're acting weird."

"No I am not!!"

"Yes you are!!"

"What the hell would you understand about me?!"

"I would probably understand more about you than you would about yourself!!"

"What?! You're saying that I don't understand myself? Well, look at yourself for a second before you talk to others like that!"

"Don't tell me what to do!!"

Sasuke and Chihiro turned their backs to each other.

Day turned to night, and the warmth of the sun was gone as coldness enveloped them like a sheet of ice.

Suddenly, they both turned around and blurted out, "I'm sorry." They stared at each other for a few seconds, then both burst out laughing.

A few minutes later, Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand and stared at the night sky. "I shouldn't be laughing like that, but I can't help but laugh. It's hard to keep my composure when I'm around you. You make me do and think things that I've never even thought I would do, especially around a girl. Is this what they call love?" Sasuke confessed first. Being the guy, he thought that it was be best if he admitted his feelings for her. And that's what he did.

Surprisingly enough, Chihiro admitted that it was the same for her. "Your feeling is the same as mine. I've never felt this way before, never. And I thought that there was something wrong with me. But now, I realize that I'm not the only one. Maybe it was fate that brought us here today. Oh God. Now I'm starting to sound like Neji-niisan." Sasuke and Chihiro both laughed.

Sasuke scooted next to Chihiro, so they were sitting side by side as they looked up at the beautiful sky filled with shining stars. Chihiro started shivering from the cold, and Sasuke being the man, put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to towards him so that she was leaning on him, head under his chin. "Chihiro?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"I lo-"

"There you guys are!! I've been looking for you guys all over the place. And thanks to you, Uzu, my house is still intact!"

Sasuke and Chihiro groaned. "Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?"

XxXxXxX

"Orochimaru-sama!!" Chihiro stormed into the room with Sasuke right behind her.

Orochimaru looked up from the book he was reading. "Hai? What is it, Chihiro-san?"

"There was no 'Scroll of Forbidden Ninjutsu' there!! You lied to us!!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Oh, yes. I just realized when you guys left that it was in Suna, so I sent Kabuto to get it. But anyways, thank you both."

"Hmph. I'm going to my room." Chihiro stomped out of the room muttering, "It's like he wanted us to go on a freaking mission together. Oh shit." Orochimaru chuckled again.

"So, Sasuke-kun? Did you guys have fun yesterday?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened from remembering last night's events and he clenched his hands into fists. "That bastard Naruto. He's going to regret it the next time I see him." 'But other than Naruto, I would probably have to thank Orochimaru, for giving me the chance to see my true feelings for Chihiro.' And Chihiro was thinking the same, almost.

**

* * *

**

Angel: Did you like it?

**Sasuke: No. Naruto interrupted me. **

**Angel: And what were you going to say? Care to say it now?**

**Sasuke: I l-**

**Naruto: UZU!! UTAU!! Where are you?! What's Sasuke doing here? OMG. Sasuke!! **

**Chihiro: Naruto-kun, SHUT UP! -gags Naruto with a cloth- You were saying, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: I like reading Icha Icha Paradise.**

**Angel: -fall- **

**Chihiro: YOU PERV!!**

**Angel: -sits up- There wasn't much fluff in there, but that was all I could think of, especially since it was 5 in the morning. Anyways... please review!! Thanks. **


End file.
